High definition digital signage is becoming more common, especially in commercial and retail environments, and has a proven capability to influence customer behavior. Typical retail or commercial installations may include a few to a few dozen signs, most playing similar content. In a retail setting like a grocery store, for example, there may be a couple signs near the entrances, a set of signs near the cash registers, and perhaps a few sprinkled around the various departments highlighting high value/high margin goods.